Peace
by Psi Kat
Summary: Terra meets a minion of Slade's, and the two become friends... Oh well, read for yourself. Third and final chapter is up.
1. The meeting

Peace  
  
by S.S.T.A.G.  
  
S.S.T.A.G.: Hi!  
  
This story was inspired by a story called "The Peacemakers" from the "Girls to the Rescue" book series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the idea for this story. I do, however, own Firefly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I must have come too far," Terra muttered. She glanced around the forest that she was in with a slight twinge of nervousness.  
  
Earlier, after a battle, Robin had given the Titans the day off, so Terra had gone exploring by herself. She had been flying on a rock she had found when she came across a deer. It took off, and she had decided to race it. But the deer was now gone, and Terra had no idea where she was.  
  
"I had better try to find my way back," she decided. She was about to lift her rock when she heard a noise. Bewildered, she looked around - and about ten feet away from her was a teenage girl. She bore quite a resemblance to Terra - long blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, muscular build. The only thing Terra could make out as a differance was that the newcomer was wearing; an orange/yellow cat-suit. For a moment, neither spoke. Then the other girl said, "Do you hate me?" "Hate you?" Terra asked, surprised. "How could I hate you? I barely know you."  
  
"But you work for the Teen Titans. I can tell by your communication device," the girl replied, pointing at Terra's walkie-talkie, which was on her hip, then to her own, also own the hip. "And I work for Slade."  
  
Terra caught her breath. The Titans had always told her that both Slade and his minions were not to be trusted. But this girl seemed no differant than Terra. "What's your name?" Terra asked. "Firefly," the girl answered. "And yours...?" "Terra," she replied. "So, what brings you out here, Firefly?" Firefly smiled. "I came out to watch for deer. I love deer. They are so beautiful and graceful!" Terra nodded. "Indeed. I followed one here, but I lost track of where I was. And if I stay out much longer, the Titans will all worry greatly. Especially Beast Boy." Terra blushed at the mention of Beast Boy. Firefly smiled again. "We aren't so differant. Should I stay longer, Pyroticus, my, **hem**, good friend, would worry greatly for my safety. However, I don't think he would do anything so awful as to speak to a horrible Titan."  
  
Terra didn't know if she should be offended. Then Firefly laughed. "I don't think I'm horrible. I don't think you're horrible either - for a minion of Slade." Firefly laughed again. "Perhaps we could be friends. Perhaps no one would have to know. We could meet here next week and learn more about each other."  
  
Terra was about to answer, but suddenly she heard the Titans calling. "The Titans are looking for me. I have to go, but I will meet you here one week from tonight."  
  
"In one week," Firefly agreed.  
  
So they parted. Terra flew over to where the Titans were. "Where've you been?" Beast Boy asked. "We've all been worried." "Sorry," Terra apologized. "I was watching deer and lost track of time." "Well, no harm done," Robin said. And they went back to their Tower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
S.S.T.A.G.: Okay!!! Chapter one is done. And I KNOW there will be flamers this time, so I will accept them. But do me a favor and keep the flames:reviews ratio about 50:50 please.  
  
Also, I'm holding a couple contests on ff.net. For full details, check out my "To 4-H Camp We Go!" fic.  
  
Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signed: S.S.T.A.G. 


	2. One week goes by and friends are in trou...

Peace; The Second Meeting by S.H.M.J.  
S.: Britannia rule the waves!  
H.: Would you STOP talking about Britain?  
S.: I'm SINGING!  
M.: Little differance in my opinion.  
J.: Hi folk! Well, in case you didn't already know, S. (also known around these parts as S.S.T.A.G.) is writing with me, H., and M.  
S.: And we are having a heck of a time! Right?  
H.: Right!  
M.: Right!  
J.: Uh...right?  
S.: Anyway, here's chapter two of Peace.  
H.: We don't own Teen Titans.  
M.: We don't own "The Peacemakers," the story that this is based off of.  
J.: We DO own Firefly, Pyroticus, and Flora.  
All: Enjoy!

Terra sat on a rock in the woods, waiting to meet up with her new friend, Firefly, who she had met the previous week. Some leaves rustled nearby, and Terra looked up to see Firefly standing over by a bush. They both grinned when they made eye contact. "Hey there, Firefly," Terra called to her friend. "Hi, Terra," Firefly answered. There was silence for a moment. Then Terra asked, "Do we want to walk, or do you want me to provide a rock for you?" Firefly smiled. "Why do you think I'm called FireFLY?" she asked, lifting off the ground and hovering in front of Terra, who laughed. "I guess that's true," she said.  
The two took off together. Then Firefly asked, "Who on Earth started this ridiculous war between the Titans and Slade's followers?" Terra thought for a moment. "I don't know," she said finally. "The Titans never mentioned it to me." Firefly frowned. "That's weird," she muttered. "Slade's never said anything to me about it." "Then maybe we could end it," Terra said. "I wish we could," Firefly sighed. Then she noticed some black currant plants that they we're flying past. "Look at these," she said. "Did you know that black currants can heal any cut or burn, no matter how severe?" Terra shook her head. "How did you know that?" she asked. Firefly smiled. "My friend, Flora. If she were here, she would pick some and make some healing ointment. She's so good with herbal medicine." Terra smiled. "Well, no one on the Titans can do that, but if Starfire were here, she would take the leaves and make them into delicious tarts, which is amazing, cause she used to be a terrible cook." This made Firefly laugh. "There is so much we don't know about each other because of this stupid war between our teams," she said. "So why don't we learn?" asked Terra. "So, why don't we?" Firefly replied. "Yeah, why don't we?" Terra answered.  
So each week the girls met in the woods, and each week their friendship grew. Meanwhile, the war between the Titans and Slade was as strong as ever.  
One night, Beast Boy decided to go for a walk. ("I'll be back before you can say tofu eggs!") He was wondering where to go first. Then, all of a sudden, he spotted a suspicious character heading toward a jewel shop. "Hmmm," Beast Boy thought. Then he said to himself, "If I caught the bad guy by myself, then maybe I'll be given free range of the video games! And Terra will love me more!" Mind made up, he turned into a mouse and followed the guy into an alley behind the shop. The guy's face Beast Boy couldn't see, but he could tell the guy was trying not to look suspicious. Finally, the guy stopped at a door leading into the shop. He looked around, then he turned and shot fire at the door.  
"HEY!!" Beast Boy yelled, resuming human form. The guy turned to see a large green rhino smash into him. Infuriated, the guy sent fire at the rhino. "Hey...ouch OUCH!" Beast Boy screamed, returning to normal with his arms on fire. Desperately, he ran out of the alley and, turning into a rhino once more, smashed into a fire hydrant and doused his arms. "My poor arms," he gasped in pain. "Beast Boy!" a girl cried. He turned to see Terra standing there, looking very worried. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Do I LOOK okay?" Beast Boy cried. Terra immeadiately summonded a rock for them.  
"This time Slade's gone way too far!" Robin said in anger as Raven tried to treat Beast Boy's burns. Terra rose an eyebrow. "How do we know it was Slade? It might have been someone else," Starfire nodded. "Yes it could have been a differant vorblernilk who harmed our friend." Robin frowned. "True," he said slowly. "But who else could it be?" No one spoke, except for Beast Boy's wimpers. Raven sighed. "These burns are beyond what I can treat. He'll have scars for the rest of his life."  
Terra was instantly troubled. She was supposed to see Firefly tonight, but she was worried about Beast Boy, and what was she going to do now that Slade had hurt her love? "Terra?" Terra looked up to see Robin. "Why don't you take the night off? You look stressed." Terra nodded and left the room. Then she quietly slipped out of Titans Tower.  
For she needed to see Firefly, and learn what had happened to Beast Boy.

S.: Britannia!  
H.: STOP SINGING THAT SONG! Sing something else at LEAST!  
M.: I second that.  
J.: Hear hear.  
S.: Fine.  
Everyone else: Whew!  
S.: Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.  
(she keeps singing)  
H.: Well, that's chappie two!  
M.: R&R!  
J.: No flames!  
All: Bye!  
S.: Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say...  
  
S.H.M.J.


	3. The Feud's End

Peace; The Feud's End

by S.H.M.J.

S.: Here's chapter three of Peace!

H.: Yay!

M.: Now no one will kill us!

J.: Uh...

Disclaimer: We own Firefly, Flora, and Pyroticus. That's all.

* * *

Terra hopped on a rock and flew it as fast as she could to the meeting spot. She flew so fast that pine trees were scraping her hand to the point of drawing blood. When she finally arrived, Firefly was already there. They made eye contact. "Oh, Terra, I'm sorry! I just heard one of your teammates got hurt - by Pyroticus!" Terra nodded. "Beast Boy's arms are very badly burned," she reported. Firefly's eyes filled with sorrow. "It was your boyfriend?" Terra turned slightly red, but nodded.

"We often sneak out of the Tower together so we can be by ourselves. It's something we do all the time," she said. Firefly stamped her foot angrily. "Don't blame yourself, Terra. It's all because of this ridiculous feud! If the Titans and Slade were friends, Flora could make a healing ointment for Beast Boy." Terra looked around anxiously. "That's why I came tonight. Robin is furious and swears revenge. If we don't stop this feud, someone else will get hurt. It might be you. It might be Pyroticus, or Flora."

Firefly blinked. "But what can we do? We are not the leaders!" she cried. Terra shook her head. "No, but we _are_ smart enough to know that this fighting has to stop. And I have an idea of how we can end it - but you have to help me," Terra said with more confidence than she felt.

Terra did _not_ get much sleep that night. Bad dreams and her overactive imagination tormented her. But the next morning, she got up, streached, and did everything as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Then she went for a walk outside the Tower, where she found a basket. Contained inside a jug and a letter addressed to the Titans. She grabbed the basket and went inside. After much debate, Raven ended up being the one to read it. It said:

'Dear Titans,

This is a black currant ointment for Beast Boy's arms. Put it on the wound twice a day.

Signed: Flora; of Slade.'

The Titans all looked at each other in surprise. Robin frowned. "What kind of idiots do they take us for? The herbs are probably poison." There was an agreement from the Titans - except for Terra. "What if those herbs really are healing? We'd be throwing out something that could help Beast Boy!" she said. Robin frowned at her. "How we trust _anything_ of Slade's?" he demanded. Terra didn't give up. "Look, I have a cut on my hand. We can try it on that. If it doesn't get worse, we'll put it on BB's burns." Robin slowly agreed. By nightfall, her hand looked better. So then they smeared it on Beast Boy's arms and bandaged them. The next morning, his arms looked much better.

Now Terra decided to activate the next part of her plan. She went to Robin and said, "Robin, since that minion did something nice for us, shouldn't we do something for them?" Now Robin looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Why?" he asked. Terra frowned. "We never asked them to make the ointment. We should do something nice for them, since the did this for us." Robin shook his head. "Terra, they are our enimies. We don't help - " "Then why did they help us?" Terra interupted. Robin sighed. "Alright, but what can we give them?"

That night, Raven was sent to one of Slade's residences with a basket filled with jewels that Starfire had been trying to get rid of for ages. In the basket was a note, saying:

'Thank you for the ointment. Please accept this token of our gratitude.

Signed: the Titans.'

The very next morning, another basket appeared outside the Tower. Inside were black currant leaves, with a long letter explaining how to make the ointment as well as a recipe for making tarts. Starfire was quick in making the delicious treats, which they agreed to send over to Slade that night.

This time, Robin took the basket to give to Slade. As he placed it on the ground, Slade stepped out of the shadows. For a moment, they both stared at each other. Then Slade said, "Robin. Please, forgive my minion for harming your friend.We hope the ointment helped." Robin nodded. "It did, and we thank you." Slade nodded. "I am very happy that we were tricked into ending this feud," he said. Robin looked surprised, so Slade added, "Your teammate, Terra, and one of my minions, Firefly, have become good friends recently and they have been sneaking out to meet every week." Now Robin looked shocked. "Terra wouldn't. She knows better -" he began. That's when Firefly and Terra stepped out of the shadows. "Terra!" Robin exclaimed. "Well, this explains a lot!" Terra nodded. "I just couldn't stand all this fighting. Neither could Firefly."

For a moment, Robin said nothing. Then he extended his hand to Slade. "For their sake, the fighting must stop," he said firmly. Slade nodded, gripping Robin's hand in agreement. Then he sniffed. The scent of the tarts was very strong in the night air. "Now that we are friends, why don't we call the rest of our team and eat those tarts you've brought?" With everyone laughing, they all entered Slade's headquarters, feeling a true sense of peace for the very first time.

THE END

* * *

S.: YAY! We're done with this fic!

H.: Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

M.: It's your birthday! It's your birthday!

J.: We're gonna party like it's your birthday!

All: YEAH!

S.: We hope you've enjoyed it.

H.: We hope you'll read our other fics.

M.: We hope you'll review.

J.: And we _know_ you won't flame - RIGHT?

All: Bye!

R&R

S.H.M.J.


End file.
